Chibielly
by AMBC
Summary: In this new story, we look back on OC Elleore's childhood.


Faroe sat on the couch awkwardly as he gingerly sipped his coffee, patiently waiting for Denmark to return. He looked at the map of the Danish country on the coffee table, particularly the island of Zealand. He let out a heavy sigh.

Three years ago, a group of schoolteachers purchased an island located somewhere in the Roskilde Fjord. It was originally intended to be a summer camp, but when it was discovered that the island had ancestral value, something about monks from Ireland originally inhabiting the island, the very same schoolteachers declared its independence from Denmark. Whether that was a joke or they were actually serious, Faroe had no idea. They called the island 'Elleore'. Irish for 'golden island'.

Neither Faroe nor Denmark had no idea of Elleore's existence until after the war. It was a bit shocking to say the least. There has never been a micronation embodiment before...at least that's what everyone thought, Faroe wasn't sure if there were other micronations before Elleore who had personifications. Nonetheless, no one would've guessed that the 'pregnant boomerang' as Denmark called the island, would be that very micronation.

So, while Denmark raced off to find his new little sibling, Faroe chose to stay behind and continue to clean up the mess that was made during the war. It's been two years since the war ended and yet, there was still a lot of cleaning up to do.

Faroe nervously glanced out the window. Quite frankly, he was very anxious about the arrival of Elleore. He wondered what they'll be like, no doubt they'll still be a child. Oh god, would the child be just like Denmark? Living with one obnoxious, energetic nation was hard enough, let alone having to live with two of them! Faroe shuddered at the very thought.

Faroe had no time to ponder this possibility when he heard the door burst open. Breaking down doors was a habit Denmark's, and Faroe had come to expect this, but it didn't stop him from letting out a cry of surprise and spilling his coffee all over himself.

'Hey Faroe! I'm home, and I've found him!' The Dane's voice called out from the hallway.

Faroe groaned, wincing slightly as the coffee stung his skin, _Did Denmark just say him? _Just then, he heard footprints heading towards the living room, and Denmark's head popped out from behind the doorframe.

'Yo, Faroe.' Denmark greeted casually, 'Were you tryin' to break your tea drinking habits again?'

'It's not a habit, I've just developed a taste for it.' Faroe retorted, trying to dry the coffee off of him. It wasn't his fault he had to go live with England and develop a liking for tea, 'Anyway, how did the search go?'

'Hmm? Oh yeah! I've found the micronation!' While Faroe continued to dry himself off, Denmark entered the living room with a small child in his arms, 'Okay Elly, from here on out, this is your new home. You'll be living with me, Faroe and Greenland, okay?'

'Elly?' Faroe asked as Denmark placed the micronation on the ground, giving the auburn-haired Nordic a chance to fully see the little one. It was a small boy with light-brown hair and an abnormally long ahoge that drooped down to floor. What struck Faroe the most about this child were his eyes. They were blue like Denmark's eyes, only less energetic and more soft. Just seeing the boy's eyes, Faroe couldn't help but be reminded of Denmark when they were young. It was a little unsettling.

'So uh...this is...Elleore, I take it?' Faroe enquired, looking down at the boy, who stared back at him with curiosity.

'Yep, this is my new little brother.' Denmark exclaimed, smiling brightly at Elleore, 'He's pretty badass, don't ya think?'

'Um...' Faroe wasn't sure about that, especially when Elleore just gave him a small wave, '...He doesn't say much, does he?'

'He's been quiet since I've found him. You don't think he's shy, is he?'

Faroe looked down at Elleore again. Honestly, the micronation was more curious than shy, as he kept looking back and forth between the two adults. Maybe he was unable to speak? Faroe couldn't really tell. That however, was a thought he'll mull over later. Right now there was a more important issue to deal with.

'So...were you actually serious about Elleore staying here?' Faroe asked, though he had a sneaky suspicion that Denmark already made up his mind.

'I wasn't plannin' on leaving him on that island alone, so I thought about taking him here!' Denmark explained, 'He's my little brother after all.'

Faroe frowned at this. As much as Denmark will love having the little boy around the house, he knew very well that the Dane had little to no experience when it came to being responsible for raising a child. Will Denmark really be up to the task of raising Elleore?

'Denmark...I know you've only had him for a few hours but...are you sure about this? Raising Elleore, I mean.' Faroe asked slowly and carefully, hoping that the answer he'll receive will be rational.

'Aw, lighten up F.I. I can handle it!' Denmark exclaimed.

'Denmark, raising a child is a big responsibility.'

'What about Ice? I didn't have any problems raising him when Norge had to go live with Sverige.'

'That's because you had me and Greenland to help you.' Faroe remarked flatly.

'What's the difference?' Denmark asked.

Faroe pinched the bridge of his nose, 'The difference is that Elleore will be your complete and utter responsibility. You won't have me and Greenland helping you raise him, even though we all live in the same house.'

'Or will I?

'Denmark, please act like an adult here.' Faroe muttered, beginning to feel a headache creep in, 'I am not joking. Your brother, your responsibility.'

'Okay, okay, no need to lecture me.' Denmark looked down at Elleore, '...So, what now?'

Faroe resisted the urge to face-palm. For starters, Elleore will need his own bedroom, and he might need some food later. It also wouldn't hurt to get him new clothes, and possibly a bath. In spite of all these necessities, all that Faroe could was, 'Tell you what, why don't you give Elleore a tour of the house, while I go and get groceries for the dinner, and clothes for him?'

Denmark smiled his brightest smiles, 'Sounds like a plan, F.I!

'Please stop calling me that.' Faroe muttered as he took his jacket and walked out of the door, 'And try not to get Elleore in any trouble while I'm gone.'


End file.
